nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Popscene
.]] 'Popscene '''is a Lovian indie rock band from Artista, Noble City, founded by Roger Linscott, Harry Walker and Martin LaBoeuf. They were later joined by Richard Tolman Popscene is active since 1998 and released eight albums. Popscene has been an influential band in the Lovian music scene, influencing artists and bands such as Ray Sister, The Diamond Sea and The Senate. The band currently consists of Roger Linscott (lead vocals, electric guitar, keyboards), Mary Poulsen (bass guitar, vocals), Harry Walker (keyboards, synthesizer, drum machine programming), Martin LaBoeuf (drums) and Richard Tolman (electric guitar). The band released a string of singles and eight studio albums, as well as a live album and three EPs. The band continues to play gigs on a frequent basis, and plans to release another studio album in 2013 or 2014. Popscene plays a synth-heavy, melodic style of indie rock. The band is famous for experimenting with song length, using alternative tunings, and meddling with electronic apparature to achieve certain desired sounds. The sometimes very long instrumental songs present on almost every album have attained a special status in the Lovian rock scene. The band has made it a tradition to jam out to one of these songs at the end of every gig. Popscene also remixes songs and released two remix studio albums, free for people who could prove they bought the original album, and included with new pressings of the original album, as not to financially pressure fans. The bands members swore in the late 90s to halt the excessive prices of concert gigs by setting an example and selling tickets for only a couple of dollars. Popscene is signed to Warped Records. History The band was founded in 1995 by Roger Linscott, Harry Walker and Martin LaBoeuf. Richard Tolman joined after a couple of months, and originally played bass guitar. They released the EP ''Sleeper in the same year, which went largely unnoticed in the Lovian music scene. The abrasive in-your-face punk of'' Sleeper remains a far cry from the rest of their repertoire. In 1996 the band got a proper bass player with Mary Poulsen, and they started playing longer songs. The band released a post-punk inspired album in 1996, ''Instrumental Songs for the Vocally Challenged, which was received very favourably and is arguably their breakthrough album. In the following years, the band amassed thousands of fans and continued playing gigs in Lovia and abroad. In 2003, Richard Polman briefly left, only to return in 2006 to work on Lost Communication, their most poppy album to date. In 2012 they released the experimental post-rock/ambient album Grass Fever And Other Heartfelt Songs. The album remains their biggest critical and commercial success to date, with much unexpected radio airplay despite the experimental content of the music. Discography EPs *''Sleeper'' (1995) *''Allow Him to Escape'' (1998) *''The Anger in My Heart'' (2008) Albums *''Instrumental Songs for the Vocally Challenged'' (1996) *''Good Company'' (1997) *''Live in Noble City'' (live album, 1999) *''Good Morning Japan'' (2001) *''Drowning Doesn't Look Like Drowning'' (2004) *''Lost Communication'' (2007) *''Katakana'' (2008) *''Katakana: the Remixes'' (remix album, 2009) *''Cops'' (2010) *''The Vocally Challenged Remix Album'' (remix album, 2012) *''Grass Fever and Other Heartfelt Songs'' (2012) *A new album is scheduled to be released in late 2017. Compilations *''The Rare and the Unknown'' (2005) *''Greatest Hits... We Think'' (2011) Singles *''Hexagon Rain'' *''Heavier Than A Death in the Family'' *''Hold Me Tightly'' *''Innocent'' *''Gang Fire'' *''Businessmen'' *''Explain Me'' *''Lost in Love (Remix) *''You Are A Shark, And I Am Swimming *''Sleep'' *''Affection'' *''Usenet Love'' Category:Band Category:Musician Category:Warped Records